A Bond of Father and Child
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: Everyone is all grown up now. Naruto is the Hokage and has married Hinata. And now he starts his next biggest mission of his life. Being a dad. His journal about what it's like. Other pairings inside. Rated T for some language an violence later on
1. The Day My Life Changed Forever

Info: Everyone of the nine rookies is 28 right now. Naruto and Hinata are married, Naruto is the Hokage. Other people that are married are Kakashi and Sakura, (that's for a certain KakaSaku obsessed friend of mine. Is she see this she'll know who she is!) Chouji and Ino, Neji and Tenten, and Shikamaru and Temari, oh yeah, and a few OC pairs with the other Characters is I feel like it. Sasuke hasn't returned to the village but he did kill Itachi.

They Day My Life Changed Forever

May 15th

I looked at my beautiful wife holding our newly born little boy and girl close to her. I could not stop beaming and gently kissing all of them. Hinata smiled back at me and then at our kids.

"Naruto, we still have to name them…. And you still haven't held either of them yet." Hinata whispered. I had been too afraid to hold either of them. They were both so delicate that I was afraid my rough hands would hurt them. Nervously, I held out my hands and Hinata handed me my son. He looks just me. Same spiky blonde hair, same blue eyes, the only thing missing was the whisker marks that I have on my cheeks. He tried to reach out to me and I let him hold onto my finger.

"Haku, I think we should name him Haku." Hinata said. She had always loved the story of my first big mission. Of the boy I met who taught me what true strength is. I knew that I would need that knowledge to always protect Hinata and our children. I nodded in agreement. Our little girl starts to make some noise and Hinata started gently rocking her. I gave Haku back to Hinata and took our little girl in my arms. I moved the blanket to see her face and I felt my heart stop for a second. I had to sit down as I looked at her. She was an exact copy of Hinata. The only thing different was that she was the one with whisker marks on her cheeks.

"I like the name Mai, for her, it makes me think of the first time I realized how beautiful you are…" I told Hinata who blushed a little.

"I like the name Hoshi… it would be perfect for a little girl like her…" she said. Hinata and I kept debating about names as she started to try and play with my necklace. Hiashi came in and I must admit, I held onto my daughter a little bit tighter. Hiashi was still upset that that Hinata married a guy like me. Just because I have the kyuubi in me, I'm the Hokage, I thought he would like that she was married to the Hokage, but he still hated me. He walked over to Hinata without a word and looked at Haku who looked up curiously at him and tried to reach up to him. Hiashi glared back at Haku who started to get upset. Hinata rocked him and looked nervously back at her father. Then he walked over to me and looked at our daughter. He nodded at her and even gently touched her cheek.

"Which is the oldest of the two?" he asked. I pointed at Haku and this made him sigh. I knew that technically Haku should be the heir to the Hyuuga clan. But I wasn't sure if he could be, since it didn't look like he had Byakugan. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and looked at both of them.

"It looks like your daughter shows promise. And even your son is not a total loss. It seems he was lucky enough to have the Byakugan. He wont be able to use it well, but he'll at least be able to use it in a little bit of fighting. But still, it can't be your son who is the next heir to the Hyuuga clan. It has to be your daughters. She has the eyes, her kekki genki is strong, it has to be her." He said. I was still in shock that Haku would be able to use the Byakugan. I didn't think he would. Hiashi looked at both of them again.

"Their names?" he asked.

"Haku, and we were still deciding about a name for our daughter." I told him. He sighed and gave me a look of hatred before looking back at the sleeping girl in my arms.

"Her twin has the destiny of having to have such horrible eyes while she is blessed with her beautiful, powerful eyes. She's lucky, you should name her Hitomi." He said. I glared at him.

"F-Father… W-We were thinking of naming her M-Mai…" Hinata studdered. I sighed, Hinata had become so much strong since I fist met her when we were at the academy. Yet when it came to her and her father she was still the trembling girl I knew back then. Hiashi silenced her with a glare and Hinata looked away back at Haku.

"BOTH of our children are wonderful. Just because you already favor one doesn't mean we have to." I told Hiashi. I gently kissed my little girl and then looked back at him sternly.

"Her name is Hoshi, it's a beautiful name and it fits MY daughter." I said. Hoshi started to wake up a little and reached up for me again. I smiled back at her. Hiashi gave one final glare and left. I felt better.

"Naruto, do you really like the name Hoshi? We could still change her name." Hinata said. I shook my head and still smiled at Hoshi.

"No, you're right, the name is perfect for her…" I said softly as I rocked her back to sleep. Hinata and I smiled at each other. I realize this was only the beginning in the next part of my life, being a dad. But it was a good start. I stood up to my father-in-law, I named my daughter, and I was the father of the two most beautiful children in all of Konoha. No, all the world.

More Info: Mai means dance, so I put that there for Naruto thinking of when he saw Hinata dancing on the waterfall. Hitomi means pupil (of the eye). It's given to girls with beautiful eyes. Hiashi said this because she has the Hyuuga eyes and will be able to be strong because of them. And Hoshi means star. I just thought that was cute so I thought she should have that name.

**Don't worry, I'll still be working on my other story. thanks again for the people who have been reading my story and who read this one too. I just need a few projects at once or I get bored and lose interest and I don't want that to happen! Anyway, please review!**


	2. Homecoming

Homecoming

May 18th

Well I brought Hinata, Haku, and Hoshi home today. We left the hospital with Neji and Tenten. They had just had a little boy. His name is Masaki and he looks completely identical to his father. Hiashi was happy and said that the Hyuuga clan was blessed with two wonderful blessings. He add that every blessing must come with a curse as well. I knew he was talking about Haku. Not that I care. Haku would be a strong shinobi and would easily prove his strength when he was older. In the meantime I ignored him and took my new family home.

I live right by the Hokage mountain in a very large house. Tsunade had the house made for any future Hokage to live in. She never lived in it herself so we were the first. I personally never saw a reason to live here but when I married Hinata I thought she would like a big house after living in the Hyuuga mansion her whole life. Besides, I wanted to show Hiashi that living with me, Hinata would still have all the comfort she would want. We had redone it so there was almost like a whole suite for the twins. Hinata thought it was a little too much but I thought nothing was to much for my children. We still had some work to finish on their rooms. Well, mainly Hoshi's room so it wasn't ready for her to move into yet. Hinata put Haku in his crib and sat in the rocking chair right by his crib rocking Hoshi. She looked so peaceful with her children. I quickly kissed her and then went to take the crib we had put in Hoshi's room in ours. We thought that I could get a few clones to help me finish her room and she would only spend one night in our room. Hinata let Hoshi sleep in her crib and went to take a shower while I started finishing up her room with a few clones. That's when it happened, I had been dreading the moment for a while but I knew it would happen soon anyway.

I was working when suddenly I heard one of the babies crying from the other room. I knew Hinata was still in the shower so it was up to me and it was my first duty of being a dad. I let the clones keep working as I went to help my child. It was Haku who was crying. I picked him up and started trying to rock him to calm him down. I peeked into my room and saw that Hoshi was still asleep. I was just lucky that it was only one. If both were upset I would have no idea what to do. I went back to Haku's room did the first think I could think of, and I was very sad when I was right. He had to get changed. I just kept remembering everything that I learned about taking care of this and quickly got the job done. Haku stopped crying and was trying to tug on my hair. It wasn't hard so I let him play. Suddenly I heard a camera click and I looked up to see Hinata smiling as she took another picture if us. I gave Haku back to Hinata and went back to work on the room. It went on like that for the rest of the day. I would stop every once in a while when Hinata needed help with the twins. We had dinner, fed the twins and around nine when we tucked them in we were both so tired we had to go to bed.

I woke up a few hours later to Hoshi crying. I rocked her to sleep, she was just scared because a tree kept tapping on the window. She's now asleep in my arms as I write this. She looks so cute. I even look over at Hinata and they both are sleeping curled up in a ball. I can't believe that they look so perfectly identical. It's alright, my beautiful girls are safe and sleeping I can hear my son's breathing from the other room. So far, I think I'm doing an ok job as a father and a husband.

**Yay!!! I like where this story is going totally kawaii! That's to the ppl who have been reviewing my story. With two stories going on at once I think that I should update each story about twice a week if I can manage it. Anyway. Please R&R! I hope you like it!**


	3. Their Personalities Already

Their personalities already

November 15th

Six months. I can't believe six months ago today I became a father. Haku and Hoshi are both still little but compared to when they were born they are so much bigger. They'll already starting to show some personalities.

He may have my looks but Haku seems to defiantly be Hinata's son. He's curious about things but will cling to Hinata or me. Especially Hinata. He gets nervous a little bit easier than Hoshi but it's ok, if Hinata can shake her timid side I'm sure Haku can too.

Hinata says it's obvious that Hoshi's my daughter. She's adventurous and always loves to play. She's already gotten in trouble by tugging on people's headbands and hair. If she keeps up like this then I'm worried about what she'll be like when she can run around and get in real trouble, or worse, when she figures out about boys. Just thinking about it makes me run after her and pick her up and cuddle her a little. I hope she calms down a little and even maybe gets to be a little bit more like her mom. I have a little bit more time but it doesn't seem like I have much time left till then. But until then I can happily sit in my office and hold them as they look at the village and laugh a little.

**Yeah I know this chapter is REALLY short. I originally planed to put this together with a longer part but a certain friend of mine has been ignoring my emails and I need her help for a little part of the next chapter. So if anyone wants to help me by annoying xImmortality09x and telling to get back to me then I would love it because until she does I am going to have problems with both my stories. Oh and go read her stories. Both are really good. Anyway, please review!**


	4. Making Friends

**Ok! So you didn't have to wait that long after all! I was getting annoyed for waiting so I took another approach for the part I needed help with. That one little part is a little messed up but it's ok. Anyway, so aren't you people lucky you get 2 chapters in one day! So now, just want to say that I don't own Naruto. If I did then Sasuke would have killed Itachi by now and Minato and Kushina would never have died.**

Making friends

January 24th

Today Haku and Hoshi had their first big play date. Hinata thought it would be good to have it at our house. I said it was ok but I didn't realize she practically invited everyone from the nine rookies to bring their kids!

First to arrive was Neji and Tenten with Masaki. We let him play with Haku and Hoshi as Hinata talked to Neji and Tenten.

Next was Kakashi and Sakura. They have a little girl and boy, Sora and Taro. Sora had just turned three a week earlier and Taro was going to turn 8 months old in five days. I was always surprised that Sakura had gotten a crush on Kakashi-sensei. Even more that Kakashi-sensei asked her out on a date. Well, when they got married I was a little surprised but I see that Sakura is very happy so I guess I should be too.

Chouji and Ino were next to arrive with their little girl Cho. This had always amazed me that they got married. I know that Chouji had a crush on Ino since they were put on the same team as genin. I guess Ino realized that Chouji was perfect for her because she finally didn't feel like she had to starve herself just to make him happy. Ino had to make the biggest seen when they came. She was fussing over Cho's outfit since apparently she wanted to her in some sort of fancy dress. While Chouji just put her in some play clothes since he actually had common sense and knew that she wouldn't be able to play with the others in a dress. Sora and Taro had played with Cho many times before so Ino let Sora take Cho to play with the other kids.

Kiba and his wife Azami came in with their children Yuichi and Kohaku. I had always been amazed that Hinata hadn't married Kiba and instead he got married to a girl from his clan. They had twins who were about two months older than Haku and Hoshi. They went to play and it already upset me when I saw Hoshi crawl over to Kohaku and when she got to him she tried to hug him. Kiba laughed and decided to annoy me by saying that I had to pay for their wedding. I would have punched him if I knew that the kids wouldn't see me. I didn't want to think of ANY boy taking her away from me.

Finally Temari came in dragging Shikamaru while he was holding their daughter Shika. It was still funny because out of all of us here we all knew in the end Shikamaru was going to marry the Sand village girl. Just glad they decided to stay in Konoha instead of going to Suna. I had thought he was lucky that he got what he wanted. He always said he wanted a girl then a boy. I thought it was even better that Chouji and Shikamaru named their kids to keep the old group of Shika and Cho. I have a feeling that Chouji and Ino's next child will have Ino as part of it's name.

With everyone there I couldn't help but feel a familiar but of pain and sorrow as I once again remembered who was missing from the group of people. I hadn't seen Sasuke in at least ten years. Part of me even thought he was dead. I knew that no one could keep Sasuke down now that I knew Itachi was dead. I wondered what he would be like if he was with us and how many things would be different if I had brought him home. After our last meeting where we were both about to die and we had teamed up to stay alive he told me he would someday return to the village. He had more matters that had to be taken care of but he promised that he would return to restore his clan one day. I was holding him to that promise, but that still didn't stop me from searching everything to try and find information to where he was. I had heard some rumors that he in the Hidden sound village but was waiting for more information before I left to find him. A tug on my pants leg brought me back to reality. I looked down at Haku who must have crawled over to me. He has already figured out if he holds up his arms I'll pick him up. I did and I saw that all this excitement was making him tired. I held onto him and let him fall asleep in my arms. It was pretty busy with everyone running around tending to their kids needs. It was only three o'clock when everyone left. Hinata cleaned up a little and I put Haku back in his crib and started rocking Hoshi since she was now tired too. It was nice to see that my children would have friends when they are older. It was comfort after I had to grow up without friends until I was a genin. Seeing all our kids playing with each other was a wonderful thing. Realizing that even our kids will stay friends and we all will too.

**Well I hope that was ok. I'm on a roll and I actually did all my homework for once so I'm going to be writing all night! I may write another chapter but who know. Anyway, please review!**


	5. Happy Birthday!

**I had some time today (way to many study halls XP oh well, better than learning!) So here you go! **

**NiouMasaharu: Yes, Gaara will be part of the story but he will mainly come later. But he will be mentioned in the next chapter if it makes you happy!**

**Narutofreakinfan: ok thanks for the idea, I'll start doing that from now on**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Hoshi, Haku, Masaki, Sora, Taro, Cho Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, and Shika. Wow, for once I own something… YAY!**

Happy Birthday!

May 15th

(As you can guess from the title, Haku and Hoshi are a year old now!)

I woke up today to crying from one of the twins rooms. I got up and went to find Hoshi crying and reaching up to me. I smiled and picked her up and rocked her gently. I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Happy Birthday my little girl…" Yeah, I can't believe that it was only a year ago today that she and Haku were born. They both have grown up so much in that time. We planned that we were only going to have a few people over to help us celebrate. After that giant play date, we learned that only a few kids at a time should be together at once. So we had invited Neji, TenTen, Masaki, Kakashi, Sakura, Sora, and Taro. They were going to arrive later that day so we had sometime to spend with just all of us. When Haku and Hinata woke up we spent sometime just playing with them. We gave them to toys we got them and they couldn't be happier. Haku got a plushie frog I got for him, that he loves, and Hoshi got a plushie bunny that Hinata found for her. She was carrying it around and refused to let us take it.

Around 11 everyone arrived. They kids were having fun playing and Hoshi and Haku loved getting attention. Sakura found a plushie kyuubi and thought it was something that they needed so that was the gift Hoshi got from their family. I was completely against it when I saw it but then Hoshi started crying as she reached to try and play with it. So she had to hug her bunny and kyuubi toy all day. I kept trying to take the kyuubi doll away but whenever I tried she started crying. So she won that battle. Sakura and Kakashi got Haku a set of blocks, which he had fun knocking over, and then rebuilding it. Neji and TenTen got them each a big rubber ball, which was a huge success with them. They kept pushing it and then crawling after it to try and push it again.

The party lasted until about 1 and then everyone left. We still had to clean up and then Hinata had to remind me of something. Both of the twins had to go over to the Hyuuga complex for they party that they were going to hold for them there. That was the last thing I wanted. To have my kids birthday ruined by their grandfather ranting about how only one of them is good enough. We got them dressed in some fancier clothes and took them over to the Hyuuga complex. There was a mountain of presents for them. Amazingly, a mountain for each. Hiashi even looked a little bit happy to see Haku and me. They got all these different kinds of toys, blocks, stuffed animals, little play sets for them to crawl around and they had accessories for them to play with, they both even got a wagon and a sandbox. I thought it was a little too much and then Hiashi ordered some of the servants to start taking the toys back to our house. I decided that I shouldn't care. Both of my kids were having fun so that was something. Then Hiashi asked to speak with Hinata and me. We picked up the kids and went to his study.

"Congratulations that these two are a year old." He started. I nodded and looked down at Hoshi who was still having fun with that kyuubi plushie

"Now that they're a year old, they both should be showing signs that they have they Byakugan. Hinata have you seen the signs?" He asked. She nodded and Hiashi activated his Byakugan. I jumped a little and held Hoshi tighter and tried to distract her. One thing that seemed to really scare her for some reason was the Byakugan. Hinata used it once to try and see if her kekki genki would be strong and when Hoshi saw it she started crying and only calmed down when Hinata stopped. It was the only time she would be afraid. She normally was so full of energy that we knew better now than to let her see they Byakugan. Unfortunately, Hoshi saw it and started crying, I rocked her and silently begged her to calm down. She did when I turned her away from Hiashi and she didn't see it. Hiashi shook his head and sighed.

"Of course, Hinata, your impression on your daughter, because you are so timid and shy and get scared it was passed onto you girl. Now she's timid too." Hiashi said. I knew there was going to be a catch to why he was acting so happy earlier. He only wanted to see that they Hyuuga clans heir was happy and strong, mainly strong. Now that he knew she could be timid he was going to treat her just like he treated Hinata. This had always angered me about how he treated her. Like she's worthless just because she's a little shy. I was doing my best to stay calm. I didn't want him to say anything bad about my wife or my daughter. Hiashi sighed and continued.

"She had such hope until I realized that she was just like you, with the exception that she actually has talent." He said. Hinata looked away while I stood up not being able to take anymore.

"That's it! Don't say anything else that's negative to my family!" I yelled. Hoshi started crying harder as she realized that I was upset now too. I forced myself to calm down and gently rocked her. Hiashi was just glaring at me. I glared back and in the end he got up and started to walk out of the room.

"When she is older, even before she joins the academy, I will want to personally see to her training and make sure she isn't as weak as her mother. And be warned now, she better not be timid like you Hinata. There are others who could be the next heir if necessary. If she seems to weak, I will choose someone else, and she will be given the caged bird seal. You're just lucky for now, that I decided your son wouldn't have the seal…" Hiashi said as he left us. I was still glaring at the spot he left and then turned back to Hinata. Her eyes were wide and she was hugging Haku very close to her. I realized that the thought of both her children having to have the seal put on them must be terrifying for her. I sat back down and hugged her gently. We sat there for a few minutes and then left the Hyuuga complex and headed home.

Hinata was quiet for the rest of the day. She played with the kids and after they were both in bed later that night I could hear her crying softly in her room. I was completely unsure of what to do. I knew my children were both strong. I had to think of something to try and make sure that not even Hiashi would ignore their strength. I went into Hoshi's room to find her fast asleep hugging her bunny and kyuubi doll. I smiled and gently touched her head. I know she's going to be the strongest kunoichi the village will ever see. I wasn't going to let Hiashi put a seal on her. I kissed her head and made her a promise.

"I won't let your grandfather put a seal on you or your brother. I give you my word Hoshi…" she smiled a little in her sleep and I left her room.

**YAY! That was a really fun chapter! I know people are going to hate Hiashi even more now and trust me. He's a bad guy in this story, It's good if you hate him. So yay for hating him! I had fun with kinda favoring Hoshi during this chapter! I had Stevie Wonders **_**Isn't She Lovely**_** playing whle I was typing some of it, Lol! Anyway, I have 3 study halls tomorrow so who knows. If you guys are lucky you may get another chapter by tomorrow! Ok, well please review!**


	6. First Words

**Ok sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. A lot of things have been happening lately around my house so please bear with me. I should be ok with writing more this week but next week expect little to none. Anyway R&R!**

First Words

July 12th

Haku and Hoshi are 14 months old

The twins keep growing and growing. That both can walk now and today Haku said his first word. They have both been trying to speak for a while so we knew one of them would talk soon enough. I was having a day with my family and Tsunade agreed to stay and take care of things for me at the office. She's been really helpful that way because it can be hard for me when I'm so busy but just want to spend time with Hinata and my kids. I wanted to help Hinata as much as I could so I decided to get some of the things that she normally has to do done. I was washing some of the dishes while playing with Hoshi in her highchair when I suddenly heard Hinata scream and race into the kitchen with Haku in her arms.

"Naruto! You won't believe it! Something wonderful just happened!" she yelled and looked down at our son.

"Come on Haku, say it again. Show Otou-sama what you can say!" she said encouragingly as she tickled him. He started laughing and reached up to Hinata and happily yelled, "Okaa-sama!" and this made Hinata jump a little as she laughed and hugged Haku close. My eyes widened and I quickly stole Haku out of Hinata's arms.

"Hey Haku, can you say Otou-sama? Even Tou-san is fine. Come on Haku, say Tou-san!" I asked but he was still too happy with saying Okaa-sama to try and say anything else. I sighed and handed Haku back to Hinata who happily hugged him closer and he responded with a grin that was identical to mine. I suddenly heard a bit of crying behind me and I turned to see Hoshi who was kicking and reaching for me. It looked like she saw her brother getting all the attention and she felt left out. I smiled and picked her up. She seemed a little impressed when she saw Haku talking so she looked up at me and tried it too. Unfortunately, she could only get the first syllable. She looked a little upset.

"Hey, don't worry Hoshi, I know you can get this too." I told her. She smiled at me and tugged on my hair. Hinata had the idea that since I was free that we should take the two of them out to play for a little while.

Hinata and I took them to our usual place right by the Hokage Mountains. It's a peaceful spot with a lot of trees and a large patch of flowers that Hoshi really likes. Hinata was so happy that she made all of us a picnic and we just planned to spend the rest the day out there. Hoshi went to play with the flowers she saw and of course she dragged her kyuubi doll with her. Haku was trying to catch a butterfly that was flying around us.

I was really nice to be with my wife and children today. I hadn't had time to be with them that much. Haku and Hoshi both seemed happy to have me around. Hinata thought that they were missing me so I was happy to play with them. We stayed until the sun started setting and both of the kids had fallen asleep in our arms. Hinata carried Haku while I carried Hoshi.

We got them home and they woke up for us to give them dinner and a bath and then we tucked them in for bed. I could hear Hinata laugh and Haku say "Okaa-sama" again. I put the covers over Hoshi and she reached up to me.

"Just try to make your first word be 'Otou-sama' ok?" I asked her. She just laughed and I kissed her forehead and left her room. As I got in bed and looked at Hinata sleeping next to me I thought of how happy she was now… and how much I want one of them to say Otou-sama to me.

**Ok yeah, I know what you're thinking, "after all this waiting this was the chapter!" well yeah… sorry. You see I planned on combining this chapter and the next one (which is almost done already so the wait wont be long) into on chapter. But I rethought it and I think that the next chapter is sweet and should be saved as it's very own chapter. So the wait won't be long but until then please review!**


	7. New Information

New Information

Hoshi and Haku are 15 months old now

Well it's been a month and now Haku can say both Okaa-sama and Otou-sama while Hoshi is still quiet. She's trying but I sadly think she wants to say Okaa-sama first like her brother. I feel bad these days. I haven't to spend nearly as mush time with them as I should.

The Chuunin exams have just finished and I had to help make sure everything was ready. Gaara is still the Kazekage so he got to come here and help me. He and Kankuro both came. I know that Temari was excited to have her brothers meet her daughter. Shikamaru on the other hand… he was nervous as always when it comes to him talking to his overprotective brothers-in-law. But he still helped along with everyone else in the village.

When it was finally over for the day I went back to my office with Gaara. He said there was something important I should know. But wanted to wait to tell me in private. I sat down behind my desk and signaled for him to starts talking.

"It's nostalgic isn't it? Watching the Chuunin exams. It reminds me of when we took them." Gaara said. I nodded, not exactly sure where he was going with this.

"When I watched the shinobi of my village and yours fight it reminded me of the battle I had… with Uchiha Sasuke…" I froze. It had been so long since anyone has mentioned Sasuke. I figured it was because everyone knows how I still feel guilty that I failed to bring him back.

"If you haven't guessed it yet, my shinobi have found solid proof of where Sasuke is." Gaara said. I couldn't believe it. After all this time, I could go bring back Sasuke.

"Where is he? Do you know if he's ok? Tell me everything Gaara!" I yelled. I tried to calm myself down and listened to everything.

"He's in the Sound Village. Right in the farthest part of the country, hidden away from everything. It seems that he keeps moving and has several houses in the land. But we only know the location of that one. I suggest that if you plan anything, you better do it fast." He told me. I nodded. He was right. Sasuke was used to moving around since when he was training with Orochimaru he would move to a new base every month. I thanks Gaara for the information and told him I would do what I had to.

I knew I had to think this very carefully. We would be going to a different land. A land that was now not even apart of our alliance. So going there was already even more dangerous than normal. This wasn't like the first time we did this. Back then it would be a little easier to sneak in. Back then we were just rookies. Now, all of us are elite shinobi who were known for our skill. Thus, we all have a great amount of enemies. Many seemed to be working as shinobi for the Sound Village. I knew this was risky. The chance of us not coming out alive was very high. Yet, I made a promise. Back when were all just kids, I made a promise that I would bring Sasuke back. I still follow my nindo; I don't go back on my word. Thus I immediately sent for Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji. I told them the news Gaara had given me and they were shocked.

"We're all going out to bring Sasuke back. We failed once. This time I will make sure nothing will stop us from succeeding." I told them

"Naruto, hold on! We need more time. We know the location but we should send a team of chuunin to see if there is anything else. For all we know there could be a hundred ninja working for Sasuke. If that was the case and it was just us then we'd walk right in and be killed!" Kiba yelled.

"I agree with Kiba, we should try and find out more information before we go." Shikamaru said. I was already getting annoyed. Did they not see that this was our biggest chance! He continued.

"But there is the problem that Sasuke is moving a lot. We have know idea how long it could be until he moves again and even if we miss him he might not come back for years. It's risky, but our best bet seems like we should try to go now. No matter how much the odds are against us." Shikamaru said. I nodded.

"Alright, we are heading out in three hours. As we know, this mission has a very high chance of us not coming back alive. Get ready just incase." I told them and the group immediately disappeared to get ready. I sighed and got up to go get ready. As I opened the door I saw Sakura standing there. She looked at me like she was nervous and annoyed at me all at once.

"I heard everything Naruto. Please rethink this. I already lost Sasuke-kun. I won't lose you too." She told me sternly.

"Sakura-chan, I made a promise. I can't go back on it. Sasuke should be here, in the village with us. I'm going to get him. I'll drag him back if I have to and don't worry, I'll be fine. I've been in worse and you know that." I told her and even grinned a little to try and show her everything would be fine. Sadly it didn't work.

"Naruto you idiot! This isn't about just you! But what about the others! They are risking their lives just as much as you are risking your! And you're the Hokage! We can't have you die! We need you. And if you won't stay for the village, think about Hinata and your children. What will happen to them if something happens to you?" She asked me.

"Hinata is strong, she's a shinobi too. She'll understand why I have to do this." I told Sakura and walked away. At that point I admitted to myself. I didn't even think about Hinata and the kids. If something happened and I died, what would happen to them? I just thought about that as I walked home. I walked inside and saw Hinata waiting for me, tears in her eyes.

"Naruto… please tell me that you and the others aren't really going on that mission…" She said softly. I realized Neji must have told her incase he didn't see her again. I nodded which only lead to Hinata crying harder. She ran and hugged me close.

"Naruto please don't do this. The village needs you, Haku and Hoshi need you. I-I need you Naruto-kun…" She whispered as she hugged me tighter. I gently kissed her and hugged her back while stroking her long beautiful black hair. I could see how upset this was making her. How hard she was trying to make me stay. She only used the honorific now on very rare occasions.

"Hinata, I need to do this. I have to bring him back, no matter what the risk." I told her. She just cried harder but let me go. I walked into the bedroom and found Haku and Hoshi playing and they started laughing and reaching for me when they saw me. I smiled at them and let Haku climb up on my lap and I sat there and played with both of them.

Hinata came in, still lightly crying. She sat down next to me and tried to play with Hoshi. She was being strong for them. She didn't want them to see her cry. Haku fell asleep in my arms and I carried him to his room and let him sleep in the crib. Hinata was holding Hoshi with tears in her eyes. Hoshi looked scared. She had never seen Hinata cry before. It was so new and scary for her. She started crying too and reached for me like she wanted me to make it better. I hugged them both so close to me. Trying to comfort them. I then realized I had to go. I grabbed my things and walked to the door. Hinata grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back.

"Naruto-kun, please don't go… We'll find more information; we could send a group to see if it's really Sasuke-san there. Just please don't leave us. We need you…" Hinata cried. I closed my eyes and continued to walk to the door when I heard a little voice cry.

"O-Ot-Otou-sama… N-No go…" My eyes widened and I turned back to see Hoshi reaching for me. Hinata froze too as she looked down, amazed that our daughter had finally said her first words. And that she said them to try and make me stay. I closed my eyes and kissed the top of her head and went out the door.

I walked down the street replaying what just happened in my head. Hoshi had finally said her first word. She said what I had hoped she would. She said Otou-sama. And yet all I did was just kiss her and Hinata goodbye and walk out. What if that was the last thing I ever heard from her? or Haku? And Hinata holding Hoshi in her arms, both crying was the last I would see of my family. Haku and Hoshi are too little now so if I die they won't remember me.

_What am I doing? This isn't right?_ I though._ I should have listened to everything that the others were trying to tell me. I don't want to leave Hinata alone. I want to be with her, be with our kids. Watch them grow up. I can't leave them now!_ The second after I thought this I raced to the gate where the others were waiting for me.

"The mission is canceled. If we go we will surely be killed. You're all right about that. I wasn't thinking rationally, please forgive me." I asked. They guys nodded and smiled at me. I knew this was the right choice. They all quickly ran home to tell their wives that they were staying after all. I raced back to my house and opened the door to see Hoshi sitting there waiting for me. She was still crying but when she looked up to see me she smiled and toddled over to me. I picked her up and cuddled her close. I tried to make her be quiet as I snuck over to where I say Hinata crying on the couch. I put Hoshi down and wrapped my arms around Hinata who was surprised to say the least.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan… will you forgive me?" I asked and then happily let her fall into my arms. Hoshi came over and reached her arms up to be part of this too. Hinata got up as I picked up Hoshi and cradled her. Hinata cam back a few minutes later with a sleeping Haku in her arms. We all sat there for a long time. Just being together as a family. I can't believe that I was about to leave them.

Later when it was time to put Haku and Hoshi to bed Hoshi kept crying with Hinata so she went to get Haku ready while I tried. I gently rocked her to sleep and sang the lullaby I always sing just for her

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight _

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know _

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

She calmed down and was falling asleep as I rocked her. I put her back in her crib and she grabbed my finger.

"Otou-sama no go…" she said sleepily. I smiled and got the rocking chair I was just in and sat down right in front of the crib.

"Don't worry Hoshi. Otou-sama isn't going to go. I'll stay with you, your brother, and Okaa-sama forever. I won't leave you." I told her softly. She smiled at me as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Wow that was fun! I have had this chapter planned out for so long so I hope you liked it. The song is **_**You'll Be in My Heart**_** by Phil Collins. Please review!**


	8. Another Birthday and New Suspicions

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews. I have made my decision from your votes and you'll see what I decided on soon enough. So yeah, thank you everyone especially my one friend who has been helping with my writing and is really a good writer too. And yeah I like reading everyone's ideas! Some things I've read I think I may add into my story. Sorry to say that I'll soon be wrapping this up. Don't worry, you see, I may be finishing this story, but Hoshi and Haku still have lives to live and so just the next story will be told from their point of view! This story was originally written so then in my next story I answer a lot of questions that still need to be answered. It will answer some questions like "Will Sasuke come back?" "Will Hinata stand up to Hiashi?" "Will Hiashi ever accept Haku?" and it will even answers questions that you don't know about yet. So don't worry, I have plans for this now. But for now, here's the next chapter! So I hope you like it! Reminder that no matter how much I wish it, I don't own Naruto I do however own Hoshi, Haku, Masaki, Sora, Taro, Cho Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, and Shika.**

A Bond of Father and Child

Another Birthday and New Suspicions

May 15th 

Haku and Hoshi are now about two years old

It's been about two years since Haku and Hoshi were born. And it's time for them to have another birthday. It's crazy at home with two toddlers running around, exploring, and getting into everything. With Hinata and I both being ninjas we had to put all the weapons we use in high places so the twins won't hurt themselves. I bet Neji and Tenten are having the same problem with all the weapons Tenten has. 

We're getting in a new schedule with them, we wake up and feed them I usually stay home in the morning with them while Hinata does some cleaning or something. I usually am running around saving things that they two of them have decided to steal. Today Haku stole my picture of my original team and I had to run around the house to try and rescue it. Hoshi stole my ANBU mask and then hid it and made me go all over the house to try and find it. By the time I finally have everything rescued the twins are hungry again and it's time for lunch. Hinata and I feed them and then I head off to get some paperwork done at the office and them come running back home to save Hinata. Usually I come home right when they are waking up from a nap, which means they are full of energy again. So as Hinata cooks dinner I run around making sure that they aren't going to destroy the house. Then it's time for dinner, which seems to end looking like the twins had a food fight. So then it's off to the bathtub for them, usually Haku has to protest while Hoshi has fun playing. And then finally we get them into bed and then Hinata and I collapse and go to bed, ready to repeat the schedule over again. 

It's exciting with them both growing up like this. They're personalities are still the same but I do admit that Haku seems to be getting a little bit braver. And he's also now trying to show that he really is the big brother to Hoshi. He is letting her know if she's starting to annoy him and has even bullied her a little like most brothers.At this rate I'm worried when they get older and will actually argue. I had to break up a few fights between them already.

Hoshi wanted to play with her brother who was hard at work trying to make something with his blocks. Hoshi was trying to help but accidentally pushed Haku into the blocks and everything fell over. Hoshi tried to put everything back together but Haku was still upset. He stole her plushie kyuubi that she still carries around everywhere and she had to run after him, crying and yelling at him to give it back. I had to get the toy back, scold them both and them. Haku just glared at Hoshi and then told me, "I was good! Nee-chan's fault!" over and over again. While Hoshi was still lightly crying and kept trying to tell her brother she was sorry. 

Even though he can be a bit of a bully to her, Haku will be kind to Hoshi sometimes. Last week we had a huge storm that scared Hoshi. She was crying very hard and as I was going to her room to comfort her I saw Haku walk into her room. I stood outside the door and listened to him try and tell her that he'd protect her from the storm. Once she was calm again I went in and took them both back to my room where Hinata was still sleeping. They stayed with us the whole night and Hoshi refused to be without Haku that whole time. 

I'm glad that the two of them can be good friends. And they still have all there other friends. At least they get to grow up with the knowledge that a lot of people care about them. After all the crap I had to deal with during my childhood I'm just glad that my own kids have a better life. With another party for the twins we already are busy to make it perfect. This time I was promised that Hiashi wasn't going to be involved on this birthday. But in return we were having a big party for them, including inviting everyone and I mean everyone! So Neji, Tenten, Masaki, Sakura, Kakashi, Sora, Taro, Chouji, Ino, Chou, Kiba, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Temari, Shikamaru, Shika, and even Lee, Sai, Shino who are single came to celebrate. It was a madhouse with all of these people there.

The funniest part was that during the party, Haku came out of his shell and started running around with the other boys while Hoshi was pretty shy and it took her a while for her to go and play with the others. She had a fun time with Chou, Sora, and Shika while Haku played with Yuichi, Kohaku, Taro, and Masaki. When the whole group played together Hoshi seemed very nervous around both Kohaku and Yuichi. I just had to watch and pray that she was just nervous with boys and it was nothing more than that. 

We had cake, and then regretted it because after they ate all the kids were then running around on a sugar high. We let them play for a while and waited for them to calm down. When it seemed they were starting to die down we opened presents. Hoshi had a lot of fun with all the dresses she got. Haku was busy playing with the toy cars he got. All of the kids seemed to be getting tired and were going into a sugar crash so parents started taking their kids home. 

After the party Hoshi and Haku played together with all the new toys while Hinata and I cleaned everything up. I was tired but Hinata was actually looking a little pale. She told me she was fine but I think she got a little bit sick later. I wonder if something was wrong with her. She seemed fine during the party. She just talked to Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Azami. I assumed they were just talking about random wife stuff or something about Temari or Tenten, since it's starting to become obvious that both of them are pregnant again. But what if she was telling them something that she didn't tell me? What if something really was seriously wrong and she's too scared to tell me? I trust her, I really do. But I'm worried about her. I don't want Hinata to feel like she can't trust me. Whatever it is, I hope she'll fill me in soon. I am worried about her. I love her and don't want anything bad to happen.

**From that you should have guessed what is going to happen. Please note, my poll is still open. I have ideas but would still like your opinion, so what'll it be people? Boy or girl? Your votes help me decide! So let me know what you think! Please review!**


	9. Nightmare part 1

**Hey I'm pretty fast huh? Lol yay spring break! Well here where I live is practically the frozen tundra of the north so I'm stuck inside watching snow come down. I decided that during this break I will be trying to finish one of my stories, start a new one and write a new chapter or more for something everyday! So I'm gonna try very hard to do this and let's just see where we go! This is the chapter that shows why I have my story rated T. There is some language and some violence in this chapter and the next. Ok and without further ado, here is the new chapter! R&R! **

_Italics mean what is going on in the dream/ thoughts/ flashbacks_

**Bold mean Kyuubi/ Kyuubi Naruto talking**

_**Bold Italics mean Kyuubi/ kyuubi Naruto's thoughts or what he is saying in the dream **_

* * *

A Bond of Father and Child

Nightmare part 1

July 21st

Haku and Hoshi are two

Last night was probably the worst night I have ever had since I've become a parent, maybe the worst in my whole life. It started out with a dream I had.

_Dream_

_I found myself in front of the bars that held the Kyuubi within me. The demon glared at me from behind the gate. _

_**"It's been a while kit. You haven't needed me since you got the bitch of mate of yours. And now look, you missed your chance to rescue that Uchiha you wanted to bring back. What ever happened to that? Oh! that's right, you had some kits of your own now! Look how weak you have become." **__Kyuubi roared at me. I just glared back at him._

"_Hinata is not a bitch! And don't you dare say anything about my children! I swear if you do anything to hurt them I'll go and take you down to hell with me!" I shouted. To this the fox just laughed. _

"_**You fool! You wouldn't do that even if you wanted to! Don't forget kit, I can read you thoughts, your dreams. I can control it if I want to. And I've seen how you will do anything to make sure you and the bitch of your is around to help your children grow up and stay safe. You won't kill yourself."**__ Kyuubi growled and watched as my face showed how nervous I was becoming. He was right, I would never kill myself and leave Haku and Hoshi alone. Kyuubi watched with amusement as his chakra started seeping through the bars towards me._

"_**And how you said I am to do nothing to harm those kits of yours, well I'm afraid your warning is a little late…" **__He growled which made me even more frightened. _

"_What do you mean? What they hell did you do!" I yelled. The demon just smiled and laughed again. _

"_**All in good time kit, you'll find out soon enough. For now, I think I'll have a little fun. Let's see what will happen when I take over, what will happen to your precious people?"**__ Kyuubi said and laughed as his chakra was surrounding me. I knew what was coming. He has done it to me plenty of times. It was going to be as painful as ever but I knew it was coming. Ever since the seal started weakening he has taken control of me and changed my dreams to horrible visions of things. I braced myself and listened to his evil laughter. _

_I opened my eyes and found myself in my room. It was daytime and Hinata wasn't there. I got up and the second I did I saw that I had changed. My eyes were the red eyes of Kyuubi. He had taken over. He made me pick up a kunai and walk out of my room. I fought to try and change my course but I had no control of my body at all. I tried to close my eyes but with kyuubi in charge I was forced to watch what he would do. I saw Hinata in the kitchen. She didn't notice me at all as I came behind her. I screamed, trying to get her to run. She finally noticed me but as she turned Kyuubi pulled her close and kissed her. She was surprised but she thought it was me. She kissed me back and she didn't notice the kunai that kyuubi was making me hold. Her eyes flew open as I stabbed it into her back. Inside I screamed and tried to catch her as she fell but kyuubi just smiled and watched her limp figure crash onto the floor. She looked up at me. Fear in her eyes. I noticed that kyuubi hadn't landed a fatal blow. That scared me, he must have had more plans. Hinata tried to get up and managed to mutter my name. Kyuubi lifted her chin and used my voice._

"_**Hinata, how could you possibly think I ever loved you? You were always some stalker who would just follow me. Sure I felt bad for you, but I never loved you. I never did and never will. And now I'm off to kill those 'precious children' of ours." **__He said. Hinata only heard my voice. She didn't know it was kyuubi. She struggled to try and stand up. But he kicked her and she fell unconscious from too the loss of too blood. As I cried kyuubi laughed. _

_He left the house and continued to kill everyone I care about. Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and their children, Tsunade, Iruka-sensei, Sasuke, everyone. I thought it was over. Until kyuubi made my walk back to my house. I remembered who I left there. Hinata wasn't dead yet, and I didn't see either Haku or Hoshi. He was going to kill them. I fought and swore and tried everything to gain even a little bit of control. But nothing worked. I got back to the house and saw that Hinata was dead, Haku was shaking her trying to make her get up. He finally saw me and ran over to me._

"_No Haku, please no, stay away. I don't want to hurt you" I thought. But he got to me and started pulling on my pants leg. _

"_Otou-sama! Okaa-sama hurt! Help!" he kept yelling. Kyuubi picked him up and was about to hurt him when someone tackled my leg. Hoshi was there crying along with her brother. I begged for kyuubi to spare them as he picked Hoshi up too. He took them back to my to my room and placed them on the bed. He was about to kill them. I knew it but I kept hearing someone shouting my name. _

_End of Dream_

I woke up to see Hinata looking over me. It was still night, she was alright. She was alive. I hugged her close and gently kissed her. She was surprised but kissed back. We stayed like this for a few minutes. When we were done Hinata still looked confused.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I am now… Hinata, You know that I love you right? No matter what I really do love you…" I whispered. She nodded and I kept her close to me a little longer. She was starting to fall asleep again when I let her go. I silently got up and went over to Haku's room. I opened the door and I saw a lump in his bed hiding under the covers. I went over and I felt my heart stop when I saw it was just pillows. Haku wasn't there. I raced over to Hoshi's room and found the same thing. I made clones and they ran around the house to all the places Hoshi and Haku might be. They weren't there. I ran back to my room and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Hinata was still there. I ran over and shook her awake.

"Hinata! You need to wake up! Haku and Hoshi are missing!" 

* * *

**Ok yeah, I know you all hate me now. Sorry, this screamed cliffhanger! Yeah it can piss me off too when my favorite writers do this to me so yeah, I know what you're thinking. Yeah the whole kyuubi taking over was fun to write and yet creepy. I've seen so many fan fics where kyuubi gets to take over but I didn't want anyone to really get hurt (I know that now you probably think by saying that I'm a hypocrite and yes, I kinda am, live) so I did it in a dream. Now what did kyuubi mean by Naruto's warning is too late? We shall see. Please review!**


	10. Nightmare part 2

The second I was done with the last chapter I felt like I had to keep writing, but my mom said I had to go and see family and h

**The second I was done with the last chapter I felt like I had to keep writing, but my mom said I had to go and see family and have dinner with them. (I hate my cousins, why must I be reminded that I'm related to them?) So now here is the next chapter! Sorry for people making people wait, because I know some people wanted to kill me cause of the cliffhanger. But here ya go! **

_Italics mean what is going on in the dream/ thoughts/ flashbacks_

**Bold mean Kyuubi/ Kyuubi Naruto talking**

_**Bold Italics mean Kyuubi/ kyuubi Naruto's thoughts or what he is saying in the dream**_

Last Chapter:

I silently got up and went over to Haku's room. I opened the door and I saw a lump in his bed hiding under the covers. I went over and I felt my heart stop when I saw it was just pillows. Haku wasn't there. I raced over to Hoshi's room and found the same thing. I made clones and they ran around the house to all the places Hoshi and Haku might be. They weren't there. I ran back to my room and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Hinata was still there. I ran over and shook her awake.

"Hinata! You need to wake up! Haku and Hoshi are missing!"

* * *

Nightmare part 2

July 21st

Haku and Hoshi are two

Hinata shot up when I yelled and ran to their rooms and saw exactly what I saw. My clones were still searching for them but had no luck yet. Hinata activated her Byakugan to scan the house.

"Naruto! A group of three ninja have taken them! They're alive but the ninja have kunai to their necks!" Hinata cried. She was scared. I was too. Our children were being kidnapped! If we did anything wrong, they could die. I sent my clones to surround the shinobi and Hinata and I ran as fast as we could to them. I felt my clones being knocked off from the enemy's attacks. I saw that their headbands all had slashes through them. Showing that they were rouge ninja. But what would rouges want with my children? It didn't matter. For even attempting to hurt my children I was going to kill them.

Hinata and I got there and hide and watched them take out the last three of my clones. Both Haku and Hoshi were still conscious. They're arms and legs were tied up and they enemy gagged them to keep quiet. Haku was trying to fight while Hoshi was too scared to even move, tears just falling down her face. Once the smoke cleared the enemy turned to the place where Hinata and I were waiting.

"So you noticed huh? Come to save these brats of yours?" one of the rouge asked. Hinata and I slowly came out of out hiding spots and came in clear view of them. Haku and Hoshi tried screaming and they both were crying by now. Hinata's eyes softened as she saw her children, trying to reassure them that we would save them. And then she turned back to the rouges, a killing intent surrounding her as she looked at them.

"What would you want with two toddlers? They are just children, let them go." I ordered as Hinata got into her fighting stance. The rouges smiled.

"Well it's either them or you. We had a feeling that you wouldn't just let us take them. But we need them. The children of the Hokage and this girl must be the next heir to the Hyuuga. It's too good to pass up! Besides, not only that but the potential these children have is amazing! And of course…" The rouge said with a smile.

"If we take these two, you might feel like bargaining to get them back, let's say, your little prisoner Hokage-sama…" The rouge said while his partners laughed and moved their kunai even closer to Haku and Hoshi's neck.

"How about this. Like we said, we'll bargain. Either we'll take these two for our own purposes, or you give us the demon inside of you and we'll let these brats live. It's your choice. It doesn't really matter to us which you pick, we win no matter what!"

'_Shit! What they hell can I do? I can't let them hurt my children! But if they get control of the Kyuubi then who knows what they'll do. Not to mention if I give it to them I'll be killed. They could just take my power and then still take Haku and Hoshi. What they hell am I supposed to do?'_ I thought. Haku was looking at me with a pleading look in his eyes. Hoshi was trembling out of fear. I turned to Hinata who was just staring at our children, a strange mixture of reassurance and fear in her eyes.

"No, you forgot about our other option…" I told them with a smile. In an instant Hinata regained her stance. The rouges kept their kunai close to Haku and Hoshi's neck. Hinata charged at them. The rouge holding Hoshi was about to cut her with the kunai when he froze. He couldn't move, because my kunai was now at his neck.

"Neat trick huh? Hiraishin no Jutsu." I told the man. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the face of the fourth in on the Hokage mountain, only Tsunade's face is between his and mine on that mountain.

'_Thanks for this jutsu… you used it to protect your son. Now he gets to use it to protect his own children.'_ I thought and smiled at the mountain. Then turned my attention back to the rouge that was still holding my daughter.

With wide eyes he dropped the kunai while Hinata landed a fatal blow to his stomach and chest with her jyuuken. The man dropped Hoshi and Hinata caught her before she hit the ground.

The rouge fell dead and I turned my attention back to the two other men, the one who tried to bargain, and the one still holding my son. Hinata was busy freeing and trying to calm down Hoshi so I made a clone to help me with the other men. With two men I had to be a little bit more careful. The second man started making handseals and earth clones surrounded me. They attacked Hinata and I. Hinata was struggling to keep Hoshi close to her and defend her from the clones. I made some of my own but a scream from behind me made me and all my clones turn. Five clones were holding Hinata down while another had grabbed Hoshi. She was crying and screaming as loud as she could.

"O-Okaa-sama! Otou-sama! Help!" she kept crying. It hurt me so much. Rage started to fill me. Hinata used all of her strength and beat the clones off of her and ran to save our daughter. I turned to the rouges and watched as they laughed. Haku had been struggling. He now had a few cuts on his cheeks and was crying, trying to go to me or Hinata for help.

The rage in me was taking over. And with it, kyuubi's power started to come out. I could feel my body changing like it always does when I use his chakra. I didn't care. I was still me at that point. Hinata felt the chakra and I could tell she was watching me to make sure I didn't go too far. With more chakra, my Hiraishin no Jutsu wasn't even needed. It took only a matter of second for the rouge holding Haku to be lying dead on the ground while I held Haku in my arms. I made a clone to hold Haku and try to keep him calm. As more power flowed within me from Kyuubi I could tell he was slowly gaining more control. I didn't care at that point, if he got stronger then so did I. More power meant an even greater revenge for what they were about to do to my children. I smiled and let the demons chakra flow freely.

"**So you thought you could bargain huh? Well here's a bargain for you. Join your friends in hell in an instant, or let me happily kill you very slowly. And each time it seems like it will be the end I drag it out to let you feel the pain for hours and make sure by the end our still breathing. Whatever you choice is fine with me, because either way, I win."** I told him with a mix of the demons voice and my own. The man before me was knocked to the ground and I stood over him with kyuubi's eyes glaring down at him. Before the man could even scream he was knocked out cold. I hadn't even touched him yet and I looked up to see who it was. Hinata was standing there. She had snuck behind him and attacked while I was scaring him. Hoshi was still in her arms.

"Naruto-kun… stop this please, turn back to your normal self please!" she cried. Tears were in her eyes. I saw Hoshi who was curled up, holding onto her mother as tight as she could. I turned back to see the clone who was still holding Haku. As I expected, the clone was in pain from the kyuubi's chakra. Haku was curled up just like Hoshi. It was weird. They both seemed to be in pain. I shook my head and forced kyuubi's chakra back. Hoshi and Haku seemed to calm down once I did.

I took Haku back from my clone who the disappeared. I hugged my son close and then hugged Hinata and Hoshi too. We went back to the house. Both children were too scared to go back to their rooms alone so we took them to our room and let them sleep in our bed with us. It took a while for Haku and Hoshi to finally fall asleep and both of them seemed to be having nightmares for the rest of the night. I just hugged them close and lay there the whole nightlong.

I was sure that they would all fall asleep pretty fast but the one who was up the most was Hinata. She kept getting up and was getting sick. Once Haku and Hoshi were asleep and Hinata left the room again I followed her.

"Hinata, what's going on? You keep saying your fine but then I hear you. You're sick. Something's wrong and your not telling me. Please talk to me. I can't be left alone in the dark because you don't talk to me." I told her. She smiled at me and ran up and kissed me. I froze but gently kissed her back and ran my fingers through her long beautiful hair. When we stopped kissing she looked up at me and blushed lightly.

"I didn't plan on letting you know on a night like this, but after all that happened tonight I guess I should tell you." She said and blushed even more. I was confused at this point. She was blushing. She hasn't blushed in a long time. She noticed how confused I must have looked and laughed. She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered,

"Naruto… I'm pregnant…"

**Awwww! Ok after all the madness I decided to end this chapter there. Remember people. I still could use some input about gender, boy or girl? I've looked at my poll and since some people (not going to say who) just left a review with their vote and didn't actually vote on my poll (yes I do know who did and who didn't) I had to go back and look at comments. And what do you know! It's a tie at this point! I know people are reading this so please tell me what you think! **


	11. Preparing For The New Arrival

Ok here it is

**Ok here it is! Nothing really to say except please vote! If I can't get more people to vote soon then I will have to go to my default plan and I REALLY don't want to do it and ask for those three people who I know on this site and in real life and get them to read this story! I have done a good job hiding my name on this site from them so far and only one of them knows it. So please vote so I don't have to get the other two in on this please! Ok, done begging, moving on with the story! I do not own Naruto but I do own Hoshi, Haku, Masaki, Sora, Taro, Cho Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, and the next child to come!**

Preparing For The New Arrival

November 29th

Haku and Hoshi are two

I have been so busy with getting everything perfect for my growing family. Hinata is seven months pregnant and Haku and Hoshi are still running around too. I almost forgot all the work that happened before the twins were born. But with two children already here it's even more work!

Once again I have clones running around tending to Hinata. Getting her food, making sure she's comfortable, trying not to upset her as she has mood swings almost every five minutes.

Another group of clones is busy taking care all the work at the office that I have to do. Sakura often helps the clones there. She says it's funny to see all these Narutos running around. She says it also gives her a headache watching and knowing all these clones are running the village. But I know she's kidding. At least I hope she is.

The last group of the clones are busy watching Hoshi and Haku. They are now old enough to understand what is going on and they know are getting a new brother or sister. Hoshi is always jumping up and down offering to help me. She is already insisting that the new baby will be a girl and Haku keeps saying it will be a boy. Today I asked Hoshi why she wants to help me so much. She just smiled at me.

"I want to help Okaa-sama! Nii-san doesn't help but I want to! I want to be a good big sister…" I'm amazed that for a girl as young as her could give me an answer like that. Haku seems a little nervous about having a new sibling. He asked me already if we really had to have another kid.

"Nee-chan and I are fine! Why do you need another kid?" he asked

"We love you and you sister very much. It'll be fun to have another sibling. They will look up to you just like Hoshi does." I told him. He seemed a little interested at the idea of him being in charge and took it as a good answer.

It's a lot of work around here. Not only am I setting up a nursery again but I'm having to change Haku and Hoshi's rooms too. The baby wallpaper in their rooms wasn't good anymore for Hoshi and Haku said he liked his wallpaper. So we decided that she would move out of the room she had been in and we'd just redo everything for the new baby. She would get a whole new room, which Haku got annoyed at saying he wanted a new room too. We agreed that the only way he'd get a new room is if he shared it with Hoshi. So we dropped the argument after that.

Hoshi's old room had yellow walls with pictures of little butterflies on it. So we thought if we just had to get a few new things and it would be fine.

The twins are way to big for cribs so yesterday Hinata came with me and we got them each a new bed. After redoing Hoshi's new room we got her a white bed and of course she made me get all of these different colored sheets for it. Haku picked out a light brown one. He was sad when we told him he couldn't get the bed that was made for two full-grown adults. He said he wanted the big bed do he could jump on it. We got the beds delivered and took the white crib Haku used to use and moved it into the nursery. Once Hinata and I got everything set up in the twin's rooms Hinata went to go lie down and I finished up Hoshi's new room.

Her room now had peach colored walls and had her dresser in a corner. Her toy box was next to a mirror she had since she loves to play dress up and will even drag her brother into playing sometimes. We got a huge, soft rainbow play rug that was right in the middle of her room. Her bed was in the corner and right by it a book self filled with the stories either Hinata or I read to her before she goes to bed and her rocking chair that even if we're not there she'll sit in and look through one of her picture books. The biggest difference for her was that her new room had two large glass doors, which had a balcony looking over the village. I put a safety lock on the doors so she can't go out without Hinata or I. When she can go out the balcony leads to her brother's room, which has the same thing.

I went to check on Haku and found him already jumping on his new bed with Hoshi. They saw me and immediately stopped and got off. They grabbed some toys to try and make it look like they had been just playing there the while time. I laughed and took a break to play with them.

Later that night when it was time for them to go to bed I tucked Haku in then did the same to his sister. I sat and spent some time with Hinata when we heard some noses from both Haku and Hoshi's rooms. We went and we saw that both of them were awake. I went to Hkau's room and sat with him and Hinata went to Hoshi's. I sat down and he reached out his arms to me.

"Haku what is it? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked him.

"No, I don't like this bed. I want the crib back. This bed is scary." He told me. I forgot. Kids usually are afraid their first night in their new beds since all they remember is being in cribs their whole lives it would definitely be scary for him.

"Don't worry, this bed isn't scary. It's just like the one me and Okaa-sama use. I promise it's safe." I told him. He shook his head and held onto my arm.

"Otou-sama, don't go please… it's scary…" he said. I couldn't leave him after that. I sat down beside the bed and let my head rest on the bed. I smiled and he smiled too. I stayed there the whole night. I don't even remember when I fell asleep but I knew Haku had fallen asleep before me.

I woke up the next morning. At first confused about why I wasn't in my room as the memories of last night slowly came back. I saw that Haku was still asleep and gently touched his head. He woke up and then we went to check on Hoshi. We walked in and Hinata was asleep beside Hoshi's bed just like I had been. Hoshi was awake but she was busy taking a few of her extra blankets and putting them over Hinata. When she was done I quickly took Haku with me as I grabbed the camera and took a few pictures of Hinata and Hoshi together.

Hinata heard me and smiled and Hoshi tried to push me out of her room so Hinata could go back to sleep. But it was too late and Hinata picked up Hoshi and carried her out to the kitchen so they could prepare breakfast.

During breakfast as usual Hinata and I were talking about how she felt and if we were missing anything in preparation for the baby when Hoshi asked about it.

"Otou-sama, what is the new baby's name?" she asked. I had been thinking about names but Hinata and I hadn't really talked about it yet.

"Naruto, this time if it's a girl we could name her Mai." Hinata said and smiled. Haku and Hoshi looked confused.

"We were at one point thinking of naming you that Hoshi." I told her. She shook her head.

"I like my name! I like my name being Hoshi!" she told us and we laughed a little.

"Don't worry, we won't change it. But now we have to think what the baby's name might be. Do either of you have any ideas?" I asked the twins who then silently sat there trying to think of names while I turned back to Hinata.

"I've been looking at names again. Right now I'm thinking if it's a boy Minato. And I guess if it's a girl Minori." I told Hinata who looked interested. I liked those names. I thought it could be good to name one of my children after my father. Hinata seemed to like it.

"I like those names, I was thinking of girl names recently, I like Sayuri or Riko for a girl. For a boy, I do like Minato. Or Yoshiaki would be good." She said. Hoshi ad Hkau were talking and then turned to Hinata and me with a smile.

"We got it! For a boy Nobuyuki and for a girl Naoko!" Haku and Hoshi both said at once. I smiled. They were good names.

"Maybe, we'll decide soon enough." I told them.

**Yay! That was cute! Oh, Minori is like the girl version of Minato. They both mean harbor and Minori also means village of beautiful fields. Sayuri means little lily and Riko means jasmine child. Yoshiaki means righteous glory or shinning luck. Nobuyuki means faithful happiness and Naoko means honest child. I've decided that one of these names will be the name for the next child but you can tell me which you like best and that may help me decide once and for all. Anyway, like I said at the beginning, please tell me what you think!**


	12. My Newborn Child

**Ok! Thanks to my begging the votes are in! This was your choice! (Wow I sound like Ryan Seacrest!) So I've decided, and you'll find out what the gender is… after the break! Lol jk! Sorry, my love of American Idol took over. Ok here it is! I do not own Naruto I do own Hoshi, Haku, Masaki, Sora, Taro, Cho Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, and now I own… Yeah, read the story and find out!**

My Newborn Child

January 12th

Haku and Hoshi are two

Today started as usual. I got up, Haku and Hoshi were playing, and I made breakfast for them and Hinata. I was going to the office for a while but Sakura was coming to help Hinata. She's due soon so Sakura is there when I can't be.

Sakura did this for Tenten and Temari too. Both of them had their children last month. Tenten and Neji had a new baby girl named Chiasa. And Shikamaru got his wish. Temari had a son named Akio. They were all happy and I at least knew that no matter what gender the baby is, at least there are kids the same age to play with.

Hinata told me to go and she'd be fine. I knew Sakura was on her way so I left. I look back now and see that doing that was asking for trouble. Well, of course from there it went down hill.

It had been about two hours since I left the house when I heard a knock on the door. Shizune ran in and it took her a minute to catch her breath.

"The mission you sent Kakashi on… he got badly injured, He's in critical condition. Sakura is with him now." She told me. The first thought I had was that I had to get to the hospital and find out what exactly happened. Then it hit me.

"If Sakura is with Kakashi, then who is with Hinata?" I asked Shizune who just shook her head. At that same time I heard a girl crying and then I saw Neji walking in carrying Hoshi in his arms. I ran over and took her and tried to calm her down.

"I don't know what happened, I was on my way here when I saw her in the streets. She was crying and looked lost. I couldn't find Hinata so I brought her here." Neji told me.

"What happened? You know you aren't supposed to leave the house without me or Okaa-sama." I told her. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes as she looked up at me.

"S-Sakura-san didn't come! O-Okaa-sama is sick! Nii-san told me to go find you!" she cried. I froze. First Kakashi gets injured and now Hinata was sick! What next?

"Otou-sama! Okaa-sama was in pain! She was yelling! W-We have to go help her!" Hoshi yelled. Hinata was going into labor. She was alone in our house and was going into labor.

"Alright, Shizune, go to the hospital and help out Sakura in everyway you can. Make sure you find out everything you can about what happened once he's out of cridical condition. Also, go find Tsunade-obaa-chan! I need her help here! Neji, I need you to come with me. I need to get Hinata to the hospital." I ordered.

Shizune ran out and I ran ahead of Neji to get back to the house. I ran inside and saw Haku there crying as he saw Hinata. I put Hoshi down and ran to Hinata. Hoshi ran over too and hugged her brother. They were both scared. I gently picked up Hinata and carried her just as Neji had finally caught up and arrived.

"Neji, I need you to watch Haku and Hoshi. Please, I need to get Hinata to the hospital!" I yelled. Neji nodded and picked up Haku and Hoshi and ran with me to the hospital.

We arrived and it took forever to finally get Hinata into a room. I made clones to run back and forth. Some were finding out about what happened to Kakashi. Others were trying to comfort Haku and Hoshi. And the real me was with Hinata. It was another two hours of her in pain. I was getting so tired. Right when I thought it was over Tsundae came in.

"Kakashi is awake. You should probably go talk to him. It's important that you find out exactly what happened." Tsunade told me. I knew I should, but I didn't want to leave Hinata. Tsunade smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with her. I'll make sure she's fine." She told me. I ran out of the room to where Kakashi was and saw him and Sakura there with their son and daughter.

"Sorry, I know this is a family moment, but I need to speak with Kakashi." I told them. Sakura took their kids out of the room and I sat down next to Kakashi.

"Whoever did this to you must have been a powerhouse to have enough chakra to hurt you like this." I said and smiled a little Kakashi laughed a little too.

"Yeah well, we should know. I did teach him, and you've fought him multiple times…" Kakashi said. I froze.

"Y-You mean… Y-You saw Sasuke?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Y-Yeah… I was carrying out the mission. I was heading back from Suna. I was tired so I thought I'd take a break. There was a small village and I stopped there to grab something to eat at a restaurant. When I was there. I heard people talking about an 'Uchiha' I listened in and they told me where I could find him. They gave me the directions to a house outside of the village. I went there and I thought I heard voices. I tried to get closer but who should put a kunai to my neck but Sasuke himself. It was a long fight, and yes, he beat me. I don't know how I got back to the village. But my guess is, Sasuke actually took me back here." Kakashi told me. It took me a few minutes to hear the people behind me yelling my name. It was Tsunade and Sakura.

"S-Sorry, what did you say?"

"We said that your wife just gave birth you idiot! We thought you'd actually care that you have a new born child!" Sakura yelled. I nodded and turned back to Kakashi and gave him a quick smile before I ran out of the room and back to Hinata. She was resting in the bed. She opened her eyes and smiled at me as I went in.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't here with you…" I started.

"Don't worry, it's fine Naruto…" she said. Neji came in with Haku and Hoshi. they both immediately ran over to Hinata. She hugged them both and then Tsunade came in hold a bundle of blankets.

**(A/N: you votes are in, it was a close but the winner is…)**

"Congratulations, you have another little boy in your family." Tsunade told us. I smiled and Haku looked like he was going to jump up and down. Tsunade handed the bundle to Hinata. His hair was as messy like Haku's and mine but it was the same color as Hinata and Hoshi's. He actually looked a lot like Hinata. Except for his eyes, he had my eyes. I smiled as he reached up and it almost looked like he was trying to wave at us. Haku and Hoshi laughed and smiled back at their new baby brother. I quickly kissed Hinata and then all of my children. It was very peaceful after everything that had gone on that day.

"Otou-sama, what's the baby's name?" Haku asked. Hoshi turned to Hinata and asked the same question.

"Well, it's a boy. The name you both liked was Nobuyuki right? I think it's a good name for him…" Hinata said and turned to me. I nodded and both Haku and Hoshi looked so happy. I would be too if I was them. They just got a new little brother, and they named him.

We all just stayed there until a nurse came in reminding us that there were plenty of people wanting to come in and meet Nobuyuki. Everyone came in. Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, and of course, Hiashi had to be there to ruin the happy moment. At least he waited until everyone else had gone. I knew he was going to be upset. Once again, my son didn't have the Hyuuga eyes. So of course, that was the first thing Hiashi pointed out.

"This is unbelievable. Out of the three children you had, two of them don't have the eyes of the Hyuuga clan. And the one who does is obviously too weak to be able to use them properly." He said. Haku glared at Hiashi for picking on him and his siblings. Hoshi hugged Hinata and looked like she was about to cry. Hinata just hugged all of our children close to her.

"I had hope that your next child would have a strong bloodline like his sister. If he did I would have at least been able to accept him. But from what I can tell…" he said as he activated his Byakugan to look at Nobuyuki.

"He doesn't even have the kekki genki. At least Haku has it, even if he won't be able to use it properly… this is all such a waste…" Hiashi said. That did it for me. I was pissed now.

"Look, can I talk to you? In private…" I said. I tried to stay as calm as I could in front of my family but I know that at least Hinata could tell that if he pushed me any farther the kyuubi's chakra was going to come out. Hiashi nodded and we left the room. I waited until we were a far enough distance away before I exploded.

"What they hell is your problem? How dare you say those things in front of my children! You have never cared for Haku! Not even the day he was born! You always cared about Hoshi though, but it wasn't real care. You never even called her by her own name! It's always just been 'granddaughter' or 'heiress'. You never even cared about the actual person she is! And then the second you find out about that she's a little timid you have to disown her just like you tried to do to Hinata! And oh, the first thing you have to complain about is how my youngest son doesn't have the kekki genki! Well who cares? He's only just been born! You have no idea how strong he will be! For all you know he can be the strongest shinobi that the village will ever see!" I yelled. Hiashi just stood there and listened.

"I am just making points. As the leader of the Hyuuga clan I have to make sure the shinobi from my clan are strong. And seeing as my grandchildren are the children in question. I need to make sure that those with the kekki genki are the strongest. As I told you before, if I must I will place your children, and maybe even Hinata as members of the branch family. If I do I will have to put the curse mark on them. I am only trying to encourage the idea of making sure that the one with the kekki genki gets the most attention in developing her skills. Making sure her abilities are strong and she doesn't become timid. The others can wait, until their sister is fine with her abilities." Hiashi said. He turned and walked away after that. I didn't have the time or the patience to go after him. I turned and walked back to my family. I came back in and smiled at them. Haku and Hoshi were asleep. Hinata and Nobuyuki were both awake waiting for me.

"What exactly happened Naruto?" Hinata asked. I ignored the question and silenced Hinata with a kiss. I just smiled and gently touched my newborn son's head. A lot of things were running through my head. In one day, I found out important information about Sasuke, yelled my head off at my father-in-law, and had a new baby boy enter my life. I had two sons and a daughter now. Nothing could ruin it for me.

**Ok! So I missed updating a day! So much for my plan! But I seemed to have caught a 24 hour sickness thing. I have no idea what to call it! Anyway, yeah so I refused to move all of yesterday. I feel much better now but yeah did nothing all yesterday! Besides, it took forever to write this and make it perfect! Ok, so yeah this was sooooo close! The poll said it differently but I had to count the people who didn't use the poll. So in reality, it was like, one vote difference. Anyway, this is the new chapter! Hope you thought it was good! Please review!**


	13. First Training

**Ok! For once I don't have much to say. Except enjoy this, because soon after this only two more chapters are left for this story. I do not own Naruto I do own Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, and Akio.**

First Training

August 17th

Hoshi and Haku are three now and Nobuyuki just turned eight months old.

Being a Father is so hard. I love it, but there are times when I am almost pushed to my limits. With two three year olds I am running around the whole house and now parts of the village after them.

They are always insisting to go and play at the park or arguing to come with me to the office. I usually let them go to the park since I know that they would get bored out of their minds if they came with me since I just am doing a lot of paperwork these days.

Hinata is usually busy with Nobuyuki and I do whatever I can to help. He's getting so big now! Haku is just annoyed because he wants his little brother to be big enough to play with him. I can tell that soon he'll be going through an, 'I hate girls' phase. No idea how Hoshi is going to deal with that when the time comes. She's so close to her brother.

It's getting harder for Hoshi right now. Ever since she turned three Hinata has tried showing her about chakra control. I guess the warning Hiashi gave us is really making Hinata worry. On their third birthday Hinata took Hoshi to the Hyuuga complex. Hinata came back obviously shaken about something. I knew Hiashi must have threatened her. I tried to find out exactly what was wrong but she wouldn't say anything. Today I saw Hinata teaching Hoshi the basic moves for Jyuuken. What surprised me was how quick Hoshi was able to take a proper stance and even her strikes were strong.

What's sad is that this is making Haku and Hoshi fight even more. Haku doesn't get it that Hoshi needs to learn this type of fighting and that he can't learn it too. He tried following Hoshi and tried to do the same exercises that Hoshi and Hinata do for jyuuken but Haku couldn't get it at all. Hinata is now just trying to teach him some chakra control so he doesn't feel completely left out. But he doesn't blame Hinata or me; he just takes it all out on Hoshi. I've tried talking to him but he doesn't listen.

"It's not far! I'm the oldest so why is Okaa-sama only teaching Nee-chan how to fight and not me?" he always asks. Hoshi hates her brother being mad at her. She's offered to teach him the things Hinata has taught her but he just pushes her away. I've tried teaching Haku some basic jutsu, just to try and let him feel like he can learn something that Hoshi doesn't know. But it didn't help today, when Hoshi figured out how to use her Byakugan for the first time.

Everyone was in a good mood for once. Hinata was happily sitting and playing with Nobuyuki, I was taking a break and was just sitting with Hinata. Haku was even having fun and he went to go to see if Hoshi wanted to play. I was happy that the two of them were getting along. Suddenly I heard a scream Hoshi's room and some crying as Haku ran out and tugged on my hand.

"Otou-sama! Something is wrong with Nee-chan!" he yelled. Hinata and I ran to her room and saw Hoshi crying, her Byakugan fully activated. Hinata handed me Nobuyuki and hugged Hoshi to try and tell her that what happened was perfectly normal and that she was going to be fine. After a little while Hoshi calmed down and started realizing that her vision had changed because of the Byakugan. Hinata gave Hoshi the lecture about how to use it and even activated her own just to show her that it was ok. Soon enough Hoshi figured it out. She smiled at her brother and said thank you for trying to help her. Haku didn't look at her. When she tried to move closer to him he pushed her and she fell back and hit her head on the ground. Like any child her age, she started crying. Hinata scolded Haku but he started crying too.

"O-Okaa-sama… Th-This is just another thing Nee-chan gets to do that I don't!" he cried.

"Haku, you'll get it too. I promise." Hinata told him. He looked a little unsure about what Hinata said. I noticed how Hinata conveniently left out the fact it was going to be much harder for Haku to use the kekki genki than it is for Hoshi. He looked a little bit better. Once everyone was calm Hinata told Hoshi she had to change into the clothes that she normally trains in. I was confused at that. Hinata turned and already was looking nervous.

"W-Well… S-Since Hoshi can now use the Byakugan… I-I need to let Father know… he'll need to see how strong she is…" she said as she left the room. I suddenly got a huge headache.

'_Why of all time did Hiashi have to come over now? Couldn't Hinata invite him another day?_' I thought. Hinata made the call and went to our room to get ready too. I followed her in.

"Hinata, what did Hiashi tell you when you took Hoshi over to him on her birthday? Please tell me." I asked. Hinata sighed.

"F-Father had always told us that if Hoshi wasn't strong he'd put the caged bird seal on her and Haku. W-When I told him that I hadn't trained Hoshi at all he got upset… H-He's right though. In the Hyuuga clan she would have been trained a while ago. I-I need to make sure she's strong. I need to make sure she could protect herself and her brother from the seal." Hinata told me. I understood. She was doing all of the training so Hiashi would see that Hoshi could easily be strong enough to be a member of the main family and then wouldn't have the burden of that caged bird seal.

"I get it Hinata. And I'm sorry… I-I've been really bad about keeping my promise to you and Neji." I said. I hadn't forgotten the promise I made to change the Hyuuga clan during the Chuunin exams. I was trying. but dealing with Hiashi about my own kids and then about the Hyuuga clan as a whole. It was a struggling task but I was doing what I could. Hinata hugged me and then quickly got ready for Hiashi to come. I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"Um… Naruto… I forgot to mention… I-I think my Father might want to talk to you…" Hinata said nervously. I was dreading him coming over even more that I had five minutes before.

Hiashi came over about a half an hour later. Hinata and him talked about Hoshi's training. Haku and Hoshi were up in their rooms and I could hear the two of them fighting and I even had to quietly send a clone up a few times because Haku made Hoshi fall and get hurt again. I just sat next to Hinata and silently begged Hoshi to not cry and make it look like she had never cried when Hiashi finally saw her. Hinata got up and let Hiashi and I talk while she went to feed Nobuyuki and make sure Hoshi was ready to show Hiashi her training. The second she left Hiashi sighed and turned to me.

"My daughter has been training my granddaughter very hard I see… in the Hyuuga clan, by their age, no child cries from simply being pushed and falling…" he said. I glared. What they did he want? They were three for god sake!

"I hope your child will be able to prove herself. Even Hinata was strong enough to not cry anymore at that age. I had her training start at a very early age." He said.

"Well Hiashi, it took you long enough to see that Hinata is strong. I can already see it in my daughter…" I told him.

"Maybe so, but with Hinata we already had to train her to be strong and stop crying and stand up to problems. I'm sure that you and my daughter plan to enroll all of my grandchildren into the academy when they are older. When we enrolled Hinata we wanted to protect her like you want to protect your own children. Make sure that their first time on a battlefield they wont get injured and start crying for someone to help them. We treat our children like this at an early age to make sure they can fight and complete their missions. It may seem cold, but most shinobi parents do this to ensure their children's safety later on." Hiashi told me. I was about to argue back but Hinata returned with a sleeping Nobuyuki in her arms, Hoshi and even Haku following her.

"She'll show you her abilities now… we have a training area in the back…" Hinata told her Father who got up and followed us out to see what Hoshi knew. Hoshi went through all of the exercises that Hinata had taught her and only had two mistakes throughout the whole time. Hiashi was even a little bit impressed that she was able to do all of the moves. When Hoshi used the Byakugan and showed Hiashi he even smiled for a second. When it was over Hinata thanked her Father for coming. Hiashi ignored her.

"I told you your daughter had promise. Her kekki genki will take her far. Make sure her training keeps up like this. And Naruto… remember what I told you…" he said as he left. Hinata looked confused and I told her it was nothing. I sat down as Hinata told the twins they could go play again and then took Nobuyuki to go get him ready to take a nap. I just kept thinking about what Hiashi said.

'_Yes, I want my children to be strong. I'll do anything to make sure that they are strong because I know if I send them out and they are too weak for the mission I give them, they really could die… but doing it like this, is this really the right way to teach them?' _I thought. I never had parents to teach me this. This was an area where I had no experience that could tell me what to do. Because I was living on the streets for a lot of my childhood I just eventually learned on my own that if I just sat there crying the people would beat me. I wasn't going to let anything like that happen to my own children. Hiashi told me what he did with Hinata to teach her about being strong and not crying. But it just didn't seem right.

I sat there thinking about that for a while the only thing that broke my trance was hearing Haku and Hoshi chase after each other. I heard them yelling and laughing and smiled a little bit at them. I was about to get up when I heard Hoshi yell. I turned and saw her brother reaching out for her as she fell backwards down a few stairs. Of course she started crying, and for once, I wasn't sure what to do. Haku ran to her at first but then he ran away. I don't think he was trying to find one of us, more like, it seemed like he was scared he was going to get in trouble. I watched Hoshi, unsure if maybe I should try and get her to stand up without either me or Hinata helping her. She saw me and started crying for me. I just froze. I walked a little closer to her.

"Hoshi, Y-You can't just cry and always expect Okaa-sama and I to come and help you. You need to try and get yourself up…" I told her. It hurt me so much to tell her those words. She looked unsure. She continued crying. I backed away so she could get up. I wanted her to do this. I started believing in what Hiashi told me. The only thing that got me thinking again was when I saw Hinata come and pick Hoshi up and calm her down. Hinata looked at me and almost glared at me as she carried Hoshi upstairs to her room. I went back and sat down. I just felt upset that I ignored my daughter and let her cry instead of helping her. I sat there until Hinata came down and sat with me. I told her what Hiashi told me and she just shook her head.

"Y-You really thought it would work? I-I remember when he did that to me. It made me scared. I would think that no one would ever help me if I fell. As a shinobi yes, it's important to know that for missions. But, also sometimes it makes people not trust anyone, not even their own teammates. I know there must be some way we'll be able to teach them this. We just need to figure this out ourselves." She told me. I smiled and gently kissed her. I then went up and saw Hoshi playing with some stuffed animals. She had her kyuubi plushie and her bunny sitting down and it almost looked like she was trying to show what she could do thanks to Hinata's training. I went in and she looked a little bit unsure of what to do. I picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair with her still in my arms.

"Hoshi-chan… I'm sorry I didn't help you when you fell. I am really sorry about that. It was really bad of me. Do you forgive me?" I asked her. I was really scared. I was afraid she would still be upset. I felt relieved when she hugged be back and smiled.

"It's ok Otou-sama… I forgive you…" she said. I just stayed there rocking her gently. I kissed the top of her head and but her back down. She asked me to stay and play with her and I did for a little while. The rest of the night went very smoothly. No one got hurt, everyone was happy. It was nice to see my family like that. After we put Haku, Hoshi and Nobuyuki to bed I took Hinata and kissed her.

"I don't want our children to get hurt. I know that no matter what you and I will be great parents to these children." I told her she smiled and kissed me back. I carried her bridal style to our room and we went to sleep soon after that.

**Ok! That was fun! Anyway, really there are only two chapters left. Remember, even though this story will be over there will be a second to this, which will come out soon. I want to spend some time with my other story. So until then please review!**


	14. The Truth Revealed Part 1

**Ok, this is the second last chapter for this story! You will finally know what Kyuubi said when he told Naruto his threat was too late… I do not own Naruto I do own Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, and Akio.**

The Truth Revealed part 1

December 5th

Haku and Hoshi are three and Nobuyuki is almost a year old.

So much has happened in one day that has changed everything I thought would happen. When I first became a father I thought of nothing but happiness for my children. Right now that path looks uncertain. I'm not sure what will happen in their lives now. It started today when Hinata and I had a meeting with Hiashi. We got our children dressed into a bit of formal clothes and took them over. Hinata put Hoshi in her training clothes and covered it with a yellow kimono. We didn't think Hashi would care about Haku but just in case we took some training clothes for him too.

We arrived at the Hyuuga complex and it surprised me that Neji, Tenten and their children Masaki and Chiasa were there too. We said hello and we walked together as we went to go meet Hiashi. Masaki played with Haku and Hoshi for a bit before Hiashi came. We all sat down and listened.

"Hinata, from what I saw last time, my granddaughter was making fine progress in her training. How is she now?" he asked.

"She's keeping up with her training very well. Her skills are improving everyday. She's understanding jyuuken very well." Hinata told her father. Hoshi looked a little nervous and Haku smiled at her to try and comfort her. Hiashi continued.

"Neji, I have been observing you teaching your son jyuuken. How are his abilities?" Hiashi asked.

"Masaki is already becoming very strong in his talent. We've been teaching him as much as we can about chakra control. He's a natural at it." Neji told them and looked at Masaki with pride. Hiashi nodded and stood up.

"I need to see the strength these two have. I need to see them spar with each other. It's getting to the point Hinata where if Hoshi isn't strong enough I can't have her be the next heir. I can't wait around for eighteen years like I did with you. I need to find out if she can become the next leader of the Hyuuga clan." Hiashi told Hinata. Hinata looked scared for her daughter. I was too. Even though Hinata had trained her, Hoshi never really did any sparring before. It was very unlikely that she could win.

We went to get Hoshi ready for her match. She was worried and Haku was trying his best to tell Hoshi that it would be ok and that she could easily beat Masaki. We took her over to a training field where Hiashi, Neji, Tenten, Masaki, and Chiasa were waiting. Hoshi smiled a little at Masaki but he didn't return it. They both took their fighting stances and began the fight.

It was hard for me to watch. As we thought, without any real training about how to spar Hoshi was very shaky and was only landing half of her blows. It was amazing to watch. With Masaki looking identical to Neji and Hoshi's hair being very short it was almost like rewatching Neji and Hinata fight during the Chuunin exams. I watch as Hoshi fought and used much of her strength. It took about ten minutes but Hoshi was knocked down and wasn't able to get back up. Masaki won. Hinata handed Nobuyuki to me and ran over and gently picked up Hoshi. she held her close and cradled her. Hiashi watched her and sighed.

"It was a good fight, she fought longer than I thought she would. But still she was defeated…" Hiashi said. Hinata looked nervous and held Hoshi close.

"I think at this rate, I will have to put the caged bird seal on her. Not only her but on Haku as well." Hiashi told us. Hinata had tears coming to her eyes as Hoshi hugged Hinata and started crying. Haku looked scared and clung to me.

"She's three for god sake! She's only recently started her training!" I yelled.

"Even so, as a member by blood of the main house she should easily beat him. Besides, thanks to his father's abilities Masaki has been chosen to be a possible heir since Hoshi's strength isn't enough." Hiashi told him. It was obvious that this was news to Neji and Tenten by the looks on their faces. Masaki looked unsure and turned to Hoshi to make sure he didn't hurt her badly.

"I will need to talk with you and Hinata," he said as he turned to me.

"But I think by the end of the day, both of them will have the caged bird seal on them." He told us. Hoshi was trembling in Hinata's arms and Haku looked terrified. Hiashi turned and walked away. He told Neji to take Hoshi, Haku, and Nobuyuki away as we talked to Hiashi. Haku reluctantly left my side and Hoshi was still crying. I just kept hearing her say things like, 'I'm sorry Okaa-sama.' And 'Please forgive me Nii-san' as Neji took her from Hinata. He took her and Haku away while Tenten took Nobuyuki from me and held both her daughter and my son in her arms.

"I am not going to let you do this to my children! You won't even touch them!" I yelled at Hiashi as soon as I was sure my children were far enough away. Hiashi just smirked.

"I have every right to do this. The children have the Byakugan and are thus members of this clan. The Hyuuga clans council didn't even want the children to be given a chance. I said we should for their sake. You should be thanking me for that. Besides, as the head of the Hyuuga clan you can't tell me what I should do."

"I don't give a crap that you're the head! I'm the Hokage goddamn it! You're a shinobi of this village and thus I am in charge of you. I swear Hiashi do not do this… I'll make sure you regret it if you do." I yelled. I could feel the anger building up in me and the Kyuubi's chakra was starting to come too. Hiashi could see that he could lose at this rate and decided to turn it against me.

"Do you think that even your orders could change this? How would it look for you to try and disorganize the most powerful clan in Konoha? It's impossible to try and besides, it's thanks to the Hyuuga clan that you're the Hokage. Our support helped you reach the position, Hokage-sama…" Hiashi said. I was getting really pissed at this man. I heard Hinata's yelling at me and her father to try and get us to stop fighting. We both ignored her. The Kyuubi's chakra started to effect me and changed my body a little. Hinata was getting nervous but Hiashi kept pushing me.

"And now you're going to use the demons chakra. When I suggested you for the position of Hokage I told them that you had gotten control of the demon. My daughter had finally talked me into the idea that you may have the demon inside of you, but you were not the demon yourself. And now I just have to ask, if you're not the demon, then why are you so easily overpowered by it? Is your anger effecting your control?" he asked. He obviously knew the answer and was trying to make me lose it.

"I look back now, to the fight you and Neji had during the Chuunin exms. You used this power then too. After that everyone seemed to believe that you weren't really a monster. But now, I am rethinking the idea. Maybe you are a monster, like the always used to tell you…" he said. I was struggling to try and calm myself down. If I used the Kyuubi's chakra I could hurt someone. It's not like I didn't want to punch Hiashi at that point. But I knew if I gave in I could kill someone, maybe even Hinata if she got caught in it. Hiashi could see me weakening and decided to give it on last push that would set me off.

"You know, if your like this how would this effect your children? The children of a monster. They might have to go through the same kind of childhood you went through Naruto, where people will hate them for something they can't control." Hiashi said. That did it. I didn't care if he just insulted me. But to dare and try and talk about Kyuubi and make my children be part of it, that did it. I wasn't, I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to fight him, when I suddenly felt Hinata hugging me from behind. She kept saying things to try and make me calm down. I let her hold me back. The Kyuubi's power still strong. Hiashi smiled.

"Besides, when I sent your children away I also told some of the other members of the main family to prepare them to get the caged bird seal… If you calm down now, you can talk to them before they get the seal placed on them." Hiashi said he signaled people to come and they pulled Hinata away from me and started taking her to our children. I couldn't move. I still wanted to attack him. I was so upset and anger was taking over me. I couldn't think of what I should do. The only thing I heard was Neji's voice from behind me.

"Hiashi-sama! Hinata-sama! Naruto! Please come! There is something wrong with both Hoshi and Haku!"

**And cliffhanger! Yeah, sorry, I'm evil I had to. I know what thought's you're thinking. And don't worry. I'm already getting on the next chapter. So if I'm lucky it should be done early tomorrow, maybe even late tonight! So thank you, please review!**


	15. The Truth Revealed Part 2

**Alright! This is it people! I've been working all day on this and it's finally done. I've had a fun time writing this story. But here's the ending. I do not own Naruto. I do own Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, and Akio.**

_Italics mean Dream_

_**Bold italics mean the kyuubi's thoughts or him talking in the dream.**_

Last Chapter:

I couldn't move. I still wanted to attack him. I was so upset and anger was taking over me. I couldn't think of what I should do. The only thing I heard was Neji's voice from behind me.

"Hiashi-sama! Hinata-sama! Naruto! Please come! There is something wrong with both Hoshi and Haku!"

The Truth Revealed part 2

December 5th

Haku and Hoshi are three and Nobuyuki is almost a year old.

"What! What do you mean something is wrong with them?" I yelled. The Kyuubi's chakra faded as my panic made me overcome my anger.

"Neji-nii-san, what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"W-When Hiashi-sama asked some members of the main household to come and prepare Hoshi and Haku at first they obeyed them. Until they realized what was happening. Haku started trying to fight them off. Eventually they tied him up so he wouldn't fight. When Hoshi saw this she started crying, but then she started fighting them too. She kept kicking and screaming at them to let her go. But then…" Neji looked nervous about continuing but took a deep breath told us the rest of the story.

"They both were getting upset, I heard you yelling Naruto, and then… A-An aura I guess you'd call it… it surrounded both of them. They cried even louder. I've felt the aura before, but only when a certain person was using it…" Neji said and turned to look me directly in the eye. I had a horrible feeling about this. Hiashi and Hinata looked confused but just nodded to Neji and let him take me to my children.

We went into the house and heard screaming from one of the rooms. Two servants were guarding the door and stepped aside as they saw me.

"No matter what, I order you not to let anyone, including my wife or Hiashi into this room until either Neji or I leave, got it?" I told the guards. They looked unsure but nodded and I went inside. I saw Haku and Hoshi were lying on the ground. Both of them curled up in a ball crying. Neji helped me calm them down and get them to lie on their backs. Haku was the first one to respond to us. His eyes opened slowly as I felt my heart stop for a second. I noticed his body had changed. It was too familiar to me, but seeing it in Haku scared me. He noticed my fear and started to cry again.

"O-Otou-sama? W-What's going on? W-What happened? Where's Nee-chan?" he asked. I tried to calm him and myself down. But with these changes I wasn't sure what to do. I still had the features I normally have from using the Kyuubi's chakra. Haku hadn't seen me like this before. It scared him.

"Don't worry Haku, everything is going to be fine. You need to calm down. You need to relax. If you do, then I promise that everything will be ok." I told him. It wasn't working. He was still terrified. I was scared too. Neji was yelling because Hoshi was fighting him, thinking he was going to hurt her. I wanted to go and help him but I had to first make Haku calm down.

It was so hard. Haku had no idea what was going on. He started fighting too. I could see how anger and fear was building up in him. He yelled in pain again as his body continued to change. When it finally stopped I was shocked at how much we looked alike. Both of us now had our hands turn to claws, teeth turn to fangs, now the whiskers appeared on his face, and now, both of us had the red eyes of the Kyuubi. I gently picked Haku up and held him close. He started to calm down and just to make sure; I quickly knocked him out and let him rest in my arms. I got up and went to Hoshi.

"O-Otou-sama! I-I'm scared!" Hoshi cried as she say me. She looked almost identical Haku with her new features. Her hands, face, everything had changed. What surprised me was her eyes. I wasn't exactly sure what would happen. But now, her eyes were still the same lavender color that they always were, what had changed, was it looked like how her eyes look when she's using the Byakugan but the veins beside her eyes weren't there. I took her and knocked her out as well before turning back to Neji.

"I'll take care of them. Please don't tell Hinata what happened yet. She'll find out soon enough. Did anything happen to Nobuyuki?" I asked. I was afraid that if Haku and Hoshi were effected that Nobuyuki would be hurt too. Neji shook his head and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Give him back to Hinata. Tell her that she should go home and I'll send someone to tell her what happened when everything is taken care of and things are under control again." I ordered.

"She won't accept just following these orders Naruto, you know that." Neji said.

"I know, but I have to do this alone for a bit. Don't worry, I'll be back soon and then I'll talk to Hinata." I said. He nodded as I picked up my children and carried them out. I silently made my way throughout the village until I got to the hospital. I knew Tsunade-obaa-chan was there for a while. I thought if anyone could help me know, it was her.

I was lucky that she was right by the entrance and I didn't have to go searching throughout the hospital for her. I quickly filled her in on what happened and she got them both a room and examined them. She was having trouble and Shizune and Sakura both had to come and help heal them. I just waited outside the room hoping that they would be ok. It took two hours but she finally came out.

"Both of you're children are fine. They are resting and should wake up in a little while. But Naruto, the situation doesn't just end with them being healed." She said. I was already worried about this.

"It seems, that when you've been with them. The Kyuubi has figured out how to let its chakra slowly escape the seal and get out. Instead of going to you, it went to the nearest life form that would have its chakra system still be new and developing. In this case your children. It's been slowly happening, you couldn't have controlled it even if you knew about it so don't go blaming yourself about this. It's unfortunate, but if we had noticed this earlier we might have been able to avoid this. We could still protect your youngest son and we will have to run some test with you so we can stop any more of the demon chakra from escaping. You'll be in full control again." Tsunade told me.

"But Haku ad Hoshi, what about them? I mean, you could drain the Kyuubi's chakra away from them right?" I asked. It almost made my heart stop when she shook her head.

"When the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi within you, it effected the way your body developed to use chakra. Once it was changed there are records of ideas that might get rid of the demon from within by draining it. All results were ended by the Third because if they had gone through with it, it would have killed you instantly. It's just like what the Akatsuki did. So I'm sorry Naruto, but it's either your children live with the demon's chakra in their bodies like you do, or we remove it and they die. I'm sure you don't want the second idea to happen. We're already working on a seal so they don't unleash the Kyuubi's power at any random moment, it will be a lot like the seal that you have." She told me. I felt like my entire world just collapsed.

"S-So… They will grow up with a demon within them. It will be just like when I grew up…" I said softly.

"No, it won't because these children are lucky. They may have a demon inside of them. But they at least have parents to care for them. They'll be safe." Tsunade said. I felt a little better from that but not much. I set her take me to get some tests done and by the end of the day she added to my seal so the Kyuubi wouldn't let any chakra out without me knowing. I was so tired after it. I asked her to send word to Hinata where we were and what had happened. I feel into a deep sleep. It was deep but it wasn't peaceful…

_Dream_

_I walked down some long corridors. I knew the way, it's not like I had never been there before. I stood before giant gates that had become even stronger. The bars were thinker and had added spikes to make the prisoner within stay back. _

_**"You think you won don't you? Because now there is now way to escape this prison! I was going to just keep sending my chakra out of you through those brats of yours and then take over from them and be free! But now you know. Your kits now have my power sealed within them. And I'm stuck here. I will escape you! Don't think that I will stop trying!" **__Kyuubi yelled at me. I didn't even look up at him._

_"No, I don't think I won. I think I lost. I failed to protect my children. Now they will carry the same burden that I have. They never were supposed to go through this." I said. Even in the dream tears were falling down my face._

_"But I will still protect them! I may have failed this time but I won't let anything harm them! Once everyone in the village hears about this they will hate and try to hurt my children just like they did to me! But I don't give a damn! I won't let them get hurt! I'll protect them with my life! I give my word to always protect and care for my children!" I yelled. Kyuubi was amazed that I was still willing to fight. He growled at me and the world went black as I slowly awakened._

_End of Dream_

I woke up in a hospital bed. My chest felt heavy. I looked down and saw Hinata holding Nobuyuki and resting her head on me. I smiled and gently let my fingers run through her hair. She looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm glad, you're finally awake… I was worried about you Naruto-kun…" she said softly. I suddenly remembered everything that had happened throughout the day.

"H-Hinata, I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… this is all my fault. I'll understand if you hate me for what I did to our children…" I said. Tears started coming to my eyes yet again. She just stayed there, hugging me close.

"Naruto, I told you that I'll love you no matter what. I told you that I'll stay by your side and that I don't care about any demon inside of you. I'm sticking to that. And even though, this isn't exactly what I pictured for us when I first found out I was pregnant. I still love our children and that won't change either." She told me and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I smiled down at her and kissed her gently. We stayed like that until Sakura came in and told us Haku and Hoshi were awake. I was nervous but Hinata got up immediately and went to her children.

"Naruto, I didn't tell them anything. It's your decision to tell them or keep it a secret." Sakura told me. I nodded and followed Hinata. We went into the room and Haku and Hoshi both smiled as they saw us.

"Hey you guys. How are you feeling?" I asked them and smiled.

"We're fine. Otou-sama, we both have this thing on our stomachs. Is that the caged bird seal?" Haku asked. I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about so I looked and saw a seal almost identical to my own on him.

"No Haku, it's not but don't worry. It's a good thing that it's there. It'll protect you." I told him. He nodded and Hinata hugged him and Hoshi close. I suddenly remembered, Hiashi still didn't know.

_"Shit! I can't let him know about this yet! He'll practically kill them if he knows! Besides, he's going to want to put the caged bird seal on them!" _I thought. I was about to leave to think up something to tell Hiashi when he entered the room.

"I heard that when they were at the Hyuuga complex they got sick. Apparently so sick that they are here… So what's going on?" he asked.

_Shit! He couldn't have come at a worse time!"_ I thought. I was lucky though. I was quickly trying to come up with an idea to avoid the question what Tsunade-obaa-chan came in.

"Hiashi, couldn't you let them have some time together as a family? I mean, their children are sick! Let them be!" she yelled and literally dragged him out of the room. I did my best not to laugh as I followed them out. Tsunade-obaa-chan explained what had happened and Hiashi became furious.

"Well then let me place the seal on those children! To protect all of the village you need to make sure that they can be controlled!" he yelled.

"Protect the village! From what! They're three years old! They're not going to kill anyone!" I yelled at him.

"I told you that it was wrong for any of us to trust you. Because of you the next heir to the Hyuuga clan has a demon within her! I was even told to give her more time before judging her for this huge responsibility! What will I tell everyone in the clan! That soon enough they may be ruled by a demon!" Hiashi yelled.

"That's enough! Hiashi, this is a three-year-old girl she's not a demon and never will be! She's a human and so are her brother and your son-in-law!" Tsunade-obaa-chan yelled. I was surprised she was sticking up for my family like this. Hiashi looked a little nervous. He wasn't sure if he should be daring and try to yell back at her. She slowly calmed down.

"Besides, even if you did attempt it the caged bird seal won't affect either of them. With the Kyuubi's chakra within them they'll be able to heal at an amazing rate. It will protect them and even fight off the seal. You could put it on them today and then tomorrow they wont have it at all!" she told him. Hiashi looked pissed to say the least.

"Fine, it's not worth it then. Neither of them will be considered members of the branch family. They're both members of the main house. It will take time to decide if Hoshi will become the heir." He told us as he left. I sighed. I was glad he was gone for now. I turned back to my family. Haku and Hoshi had fallen back asleep and Hinata was sitting and watching both of them rest.

"I want them to try and live normal lives. When they are older I will have to tell them and teach them how to use the Kyuubi's chakra. We may have to tell Hoshi why she isn't getting the caged bird seal. And since people will soon enough find out they'll target her because they can see it on her…" I said as I gently touched Hoshi's cheeks, which as always had they same whiskers that I have. I had always thought that she had them and it was just something like a birthmark. I guess originally it was. Now it would prove that she's a Jinchuriki too. It was going to hard for them both. But I was there too. I would help them get through this. I still loved them. I would still protect them with my life. Nothing was ever going to change that.

**Alright! Now I know what everyone is thinking! "wtf? How could you end it like that? What's going to happen now?" ok ok, I know… I said it before I will say it again. This story may be over, but Haku and Hoshi still have their lives! This story is over but the sequel is from their point of view! It's time for Haku and Hoshi to tell the story! Besides, I can't have the whole thing end now! I have many questions that need answering. The next story will be called **_**The Next Carriers of the Will of Fire**_**. But I won't be starting this up for a bit, sorry. I want to work some more on my other story **_**Never Really Alone**_** and also, I've decided that before I write **_**The Next Carriers of the Will of Fire**_** I'm going to kinda have my own Kakashi Gaiden for the stories. Like how they showed how Kakashi got his sharingan. Well, my version is of how Naruto and Hinata got together. I actually already posted it. If anyone has read my oneshot **_**Her Precious Fox**_**, well it's going to become a longer story! Don't worry, it won't be too long. Anyway, thank you for reading this story! I promise that **_**The Next Carriers of the Will of Fire**_** will be out very soon!**


	16. update!

Hey people

**Hey people! Just writing to say that the next story is up incase you didn't see already! Just look under my profile and it's **_**The Next Carries of the Will of Fire**_**. Hope you like it! Ttyl!**


End file.
